A Call To Duty
by fereality
Summary: Disbanded in 1994, the 'Counter-Terrorist Task Force Delta' opperation has been semi-dorment. Fast-forward to 2000, the Jugglers fearing the return of Cobra reactivates the G.I. Joe team under General Flagg.
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
Well all, you've read these things till you blue in the face, but here's another one.  
  
I only own the characters, vehicles and situations that I have created (look for the "filecards" to my creations soon). The idea for the Beach Head/Covergirl relationship is from Slayne22 ( I love her work) The rest belongs to Hasbro/Marvel/Sunbrow/DIC/Devil's Due. Anyone who wishes to see my creations "in life" should visit http://home.earthlink.net/~fereality/ or http://www.joecustoms.com where I'm known as Harlie. As with most people I enjoy reviews, praise, and even criticism, so please review and lmk what you think. 


	2. The Begining

CHAPTER ONE  
  
November 30, 2000  
  
"And in our top story President elect Fredrick G. Robac visited St. Martin's children's hospital today where he made a $50,000 donation."  
  
The news anchor droned on for a few more minutes before the tape was turned off.  
  
"So what do you make of this situation, Abernathy?" the man in the shadows asked.  
  
  
  
"It stinks of snakes, sir," General Clayton Abernathy replied.  
  
"We agree. That is one of the reasons that we have reactivated 'Counter- Terrorist Task Force Delta'. Yes Abernathy. The Joes are back. Several members of the team have been active for the last couple of months training new recruits. Others are active in certain foreign nations where there is suspected Cobra activity"  
  
"Sir, why wasn't I informed of this situation?"  
  
"Because," another voice from the shadows said, "it was a need to know situation and you didn't need to know until now."  
  
"No disrespect sir," Abernathy said through clenched teeth, "these are my men and this is my command."  
  
"It was your command, Abernathy. When the Joe team was disbanded six years ago it was deemed to be no longer your worry."  
  
"Your only concern with the Joes now is as a member of an advisory council with General Joseph Colton and Admiral Everett Colby. This council is known as 'The Tribuneral'. As a member of the Tribuneral your job is to advise the new C.O. of the Joes is General Flagg."  
  
"That's not funny, sir. General Flagg was a great man and a very good friend of mine."  
  
"General Abernathy, I was referring to General James L. Flagg III. , Your original C.O.'s son. And now as a member of the advisory council for General Flagg, You will still be in charge of the Shadow Ops and Fire Force teams. You are to report all decisions to us. Dismissed." 


	3. Trouble

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Fort Dix, NJ  
  
  
  
"Birdie, birdie in the sky,"  
  
  
  
"Birdie, birdie in the sky,"   
  
"Why'd you do that in my eye,"  
  
"Why'd you do that in my eye,"  
  
"I won't threat & I won't cry,"  
  
"I won't threat & I won't cry,"  
  
"I'm just glad that cows don't fly!"  
  
"I'm just glad that cows don't fly!"  
  
"Sound off."  
  
"One, two."  
  
  
  
"Sound off."  
  
  
  
"Three, four."  
  
  
  
"Bring it on down."  
  
  
  
"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four, huh."  
  
"Alright, You pukes that was a nice 20 mile jog. Now I want all of you to start a hard run for the 5 miles to he next training station. The last three of you dirt bags to get there will just have to turn back around and run back to the base, and if you hurry you may have time to your mommies and tell them that you're being shipped to one of the worst hellholes on earth," Duke said with a grin.  
  
As he looked over the troops he thought, "at my last count there were 83 of them and we've lost a few since then, we may have four or five survive this week."  
  
  
  
"Top," Torpedo yelled as he ran up to Duke with a soldier he didn't recognize, "we've just had a report brought to us from camp four. The two recruits that disappeared haven't been found yet. Tracker, Spirit and Junkyard have spent the last two days looking for them, but it's as if they disappeared outside the base fence line. That's a heavy traffic area so there wasn't any way to tell if they had transportation waiting for them. One of the troopers who were with them in training over heard some possible explanation of what is going on. This is Lt. Daniel Bronte, code-named Colt."  
  
  
  
"Report."  
  
"Well sir, I overheard Malek mention to Alphonse that 'everything was set' and that he had talked to his cousin in Haiti. When I mentioned this to Zap at the other camp, Ducky said he had heard Malek say his cousin was a member of a 'Fraternity of the Worm'. He didn't think anything of it at the time, but after they disappeared and I mentioned hearin' of the cousin, he told us what he had heard."  
  
  
  
"Fraternity of the Worm, that sounds like a college entomology club," Torpedo said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Well, Torpedo, in some cultures the term worm or wyrm is used to describe both snake and lizards. Which means that this 'Fraternity' could just be another cover for Cobra" 


	4. The plot thickens

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Lincoln, Indiana: Wyckford Pharmaceuticals, December 12th, 2000  
  
  
  
"Toyland, toy land little girl and boy land..."  
  
"Good evening John, and how are you this cold December night?"  
  
"Fine, Mr. Wyckford. And how are you, sir?"  
  
"Doing good, John. Has my brother and his friends arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir, they're waiting for you in your office."  
  
"Thank you, John. Well, I may be heading out of town tomorrow for a week or two, so if I don't see you before then, wish your family happy holidays."  
  
With that, Mr. Wyckford turned and went into the back of the store, towards his office. Upon entering the empty room, he shut the door and locked it. Sitting down at the desk, he removed the end of the right armrest and pressed a dully glowing red and blue butting. A section of the wall behind him slid open to reveal a small elevator shaft. He closed the end of the armrest and entered the black void. After a few seconds, the door opened upon a huge room filled with bustling people. Mr. Wyckford stepped out of the elevator and walked down a hall to a door marked 'Conference Room.'  
  
"Hello," Mr. Wyckford said as he opened the door.  
  
"...Brother," said the mirror image standing across the room.  
  
  
  
PIT III   
  
"Dial-Tone, Jammer, Sparks, how is the comm. equip coming?"  
  
"Doing good top. This stuff appears to be top notch," said Dial-Tone.  
  
"That's good to hear," Duke said as he turned around, "officer on deck."  
  
All four men scrambled to get to attention as they turned to find their new commanding officer walk into the comm. room.  
  
"At ease, men," General Flagg said. "Well, Duke, introductions, please?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The man in the middle you already know, Dial-Tone. The gentleman to his left is John Chernow, code-named Sparks. To the right is William Chaney, a.k.a. Jammer, of the British Action Force.  
  
"Glad to meet you men. Dismissed. Walk with me Duke."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Is everything in order?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How is the personal dispersed?" General Flagg asked.   
  
"We have thirty-three out on missions as we speak, the rest are here at base to make sure that we haven't missed any mothballs."  
  
"And training?"  
  
"Torpedo, Wetsuit, Kona, and that new Chaplain Faith are all teaching hand to hand down in the gym..."  
  
"A Chaplain teaching hand to hand?" General Flagg asked with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Well, sir, before he joined the military, he was a Golden Gloves Champion. He continued boxing even after entering Chaplain's School."  
  
"Alright, continue."  
  
"Slip-Stream and Ace are running the jet jockeys through sims, and Wild Bill, plus Lift Ticket, are doing the same with the helo boys. Clutch and some others are in running diagnostics on the old and new vehicles."  
  
"Well then, gather up Recondo, Draggoon, Ricochet, Bowie, Hit-N-Run, Dial- Tone, Lt. Falcon, Gung-Ho, Rawhide, and Suture. They have a mission to be prepped for in 15 minutes. Dismissed." 


	5. In the thick of it

_Italics denotes a foreign language_

** SEIRRA GORDO, DECEMBER 14TH, 2000  
**  
Deep in the heart of the Sierra Gordo jungles two guards are joking around as they patrol the perimeter of one of the terror domes purchased from Cobra during the reign of Serpentor.  
  
_"… And then she said 'that's no pig, that's my mother."_ , Said the one on the left.  
  
_"Heh, good one.",_ The other replied.  
  
Rustle, snap.  
  
_"Hey did you hear something?"_  
  
Flekt. Thud.  
  
_"Huh, Carlos?"_  
  
Flekt.  
  
_"Ow."  
_  
Thud.  
  
In the jungle clearing a small group of armed men slowly emerge with their weapons covering the surrounding area.  
  
"Good work Rawhide. Hit-n-run, keep this path clear in case we need to make a fast get away. Take Recondo & Dragoon with you. The three of you should be able to make sure that the door doesn't get slammed in our face." Falcon whispered as he crouched near the jungle entrance.  
  
"Roger. Recondo, let's get these two back under some cover so they won't be noticed."  
  
As they dragged the fallen soldiers back into the wooded area, Draggoon grabbed some rope to tie them up.  
  
"All right guys, let's get in there and find out what's sending those signals that has the boys in Washington's pants in a bunch. Dial-tone, got that sig."  
  
"Yes sir, louder than ever. It appears that we need to try to get into the center of the 'Drome, somewhere near on the second or third floor. That's just below the missile silo."  
  
"Good work. Okay then let's move out," Falcon said as they headed towards the door of the Terrordrome.  
  
** Meanwhile at the PITT.**  
  
"So Dusty, I hear they have you testing out that new Sand Razor. How's it handling?" Clutch asked as he and Dusty were walking out of the motor pool.  
  
"It's running fine, though who ever is in the gunner's seat better have wiper blades on their goggles and a healthy appetite for bugs if you hit any high speeds…" Dusty replied until Clutch grabbed his shoulder and pointed.  
  
"Whoa, Dust. Check out the red head."  
  
"Yeah, I saw her earlier I think someone said her code name is Knock-Out."  
  
"I'll say she is, man I'll be right back, I'm gonna try to get a piece of that action."  
  
"Wait Clutch, I need to warn you…" Dusty started to say as Clutch ignored him and walked on over to her. Dusty just slowly turned around to face the other direction.  
  
" Hey baby, the names' Clutch. I'm what you'd call the one-man welcoming committee," He said with a slight grin as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
" I have already met the base welcoming committee and you didn't seem to be amongst them, and please keep you hands off of me," Knockout said as she lifted his arm off of her shoulder.   
  
" Well then how about I take you on a tour of the base…" Clutch said as he put his arm around her again, " we can start with the cafeteria, the gym, the motor pool, the laundry room, and then back to my room for a little…ophf"   
  
At that point Knockdown elbowed Clutch in the gut and turned to delivered a right cross that sent him down for the count. "Pig," was all she said as she left him lying there.  
  
" Did anyone ged de number od de twuck dat hid be," Clutch asked through his already swelling jaw as he tried to get back to his feet.  
  
Rocknroll ran over and helped Dusty get Clutch to his feet.   
  
" I tried to warn you, man." Dusty said though a slight smile, " I saw Shipwreck coming outta the medical office earlier with a shiner the size of one of Roadblock's hamburgers. It appears that Cover girl has been going to all the new female recruits and warning them about the two of you."  
  
" Wad aboud ud?" Clutch said as he nearly fell back to the floor.  
  
"Come on Dust. We'd better get him to Lifeline, man."   
  
"She told them about how the two of you are the biggest womanizing pigs she ever knew," Dusty said with a smirk, "and then the two of you go and prove her right."  
  
Rocknroll stifled a chuckle as he said, "She's got you dead to rights, man. You haven't been able to keep from trying to get into the pants of every woman you come into contact with. You'd think you'd have learned after Flint decked you for coming on to Lady Jaye and Jinx threw you into that bookcase that one time."  
  
"Do you gud dink I couldn'd day wid one woban? You dink I'm jud a loud and a no good wobanider?"   
  
"Whoa, Lance chill, man. Were not trying to get under your skin or any thing, were just telling you what it looks like." Rocknroll said defensively   
  
** Meanwhile at the infirmary   
**  
"Can you believe that sailor, pinching me on the rear while Lifeline was watching?" the nurse code-named Nightingale asked of her co-worker.  
  
"With the way you two hide the fact that you're crazy for each other, yes I can." Her friend answered. "You've got to admit he sure had spunk though."


End file.
